the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of Us (Songfic)
OA: Taylor Swift Song: The Story of Us A Brownshade songfic <3 The Story of Us I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, When I first met Brownhare, I seriously thought we had a future together. It was everything I wanted, everything I needed. I thought there would be a story of us to tell our kits and our grandchildren. With a tom like him, how could I not have dreamed? I don't know about later but then I felt as though I could go everywhere with him. It was almost a perfect story. With a perfect pair of cats. But not every story is perfect, right? Well we may not have our kits to tell, but here's the story of us. How we met and the sparks flew instantly, and people would say, "They're the lucky ones." I can remember how I met Brownhare. I had just came back from the dead and my sister and I had a huge argument. I had ran from there until I crashed into the brown tom. He had unnerved me and I wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't love at first sight or anything, I wasn't that shallow. Over time, I found that the brown tom was endearing and someone special to me. I mean the whole group was but Brownhare. StarClan he was everything. As our relationship grew, cats around us began to notice. Storm, who had lost everything to love, was glowing with pride when we stated our love for each other. Others told us what a joyous occasion it was. Snowbreeze was obviously overthrilled. She too had lost much to love and knew that perfect couples was never a thing. Until she met us I guess. But we're not perfect. We're far from it. Dawnfur, well she didn't show much affection I suppose, practically grinned from ear to ear and teased us forever about it after the battle against the Vicious. The others had mixed affections, usually around the same. As always they were merely happy that we got together and that nothing was going on. They said we were the lucky ones. It didn't last long. I used to know my place was the spot next to you, Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat, When we were still together, we would always sit next to eat other: in meals, in meetings, you name it. There was never a time when we would purposely - or accidentally to be honest - sit away from each other. But things change. I still remember how our relationship first fell apart. Since then, it's been nothing but tragedy over and over. We were fighting Sunny and Storm was in terrible danger. Brownhare - being the complete hero he was (and still is) - jumped in the save her. That was the first even that set it off. But there was so much more in the middle that just kept going. It was a chain reaction, something that would never end in a happy ending. When he was down, I struggled to comprehend what this would mean. I thought when he woke up, things would be just like it was before. But I was naive. After all, I knew what it was like to be on the verge of death (well others thought I was dead when I was actually alive and not hurt at all...). I knew what it was like to be away from our loved ones. When you came back... ...it was almost like it never hurt at all to nearly die. It would feel like you didn't miss them at all. Your love for them would wither away slowly, because you don't want it to hurt again. You don't want your loved ones to ever hurt again. 'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on. Oh, a simple complication, Miscommunications lead to fall-out. So many things that I wish you knew, So many walls up I can't break through. Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. Next chapter. How'd we end up this way? See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy, And you're doing your best to avoid me. I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, How I was losing my mind when I saw you here, But you held your pride like you should've held me. Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, Why are we pretending this is nothing? I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud. Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. This is looking like a contest, Of who can act like they care less, But I liked it better when you were on my side. The battle's in your hands now, But I would lay my armor down If you said you'd rather love than fight. So many things that you wish I knew, But the story of us might be ending soon. Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now. And we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. The end. Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Songfics